


Thanks for the Memory

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Drowning, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Kageyama Tobio, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnancy, Temporary Amnesia, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Shouyou is finally on vacation with his baby sister and a few friends when a beautiful man is suddenly washed onto the shore. When the man doesn't have any memories other than his name, it makes Shouyou's heart immediately and the young alpha just takes him in. However, love isn't an option until their first kiss. How will Shouyou handle it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	Thanks for the Memory

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the [kagehina big bang](https://twitter.com/kagehinabigbang?s=09) !!! I must say, I had a lot of fun with this though I'm having my own self doubt ^^' nonetheless I do like the final result (can't tell you how many times I rewrote this lol) anyway~ I got to work with the wonderful [AShippingAddict](https://twitter.com/AShippingAddict?s=09) !!
> 
> The link to her A-MAZING art !! [the beauty is here !](https://twitter.com/AShippingAddict/status/1340409430148464640?s=19)
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The beach is always a shade brighter in the rain. It's as if the gift of the skies isn't water, but liquid magic, washing the world to show what was there all along. Mother Nature in her humble brilliance continues to bless the creatures who walk on the soil she created and who swim in the waters made by her very hands. The sand is a deep black from a dormant volcano, and just everything in this garden makes Hinata Shouyou feel incredibly blessed. 

The sand beneath his feet glitters brightly in the sunlight. Gone are the bright specks of umbrellas that dotted the seashore during the summertime. Gone are the sand castles and buckets and children playing happily along the shore. This wintertime beach is lonely and almost frightening. The sea is now dark and turbulent, seeming as though it's hiding some deep secret beneath its murky waters. 

A few yards away, two seagulls are standing silent, ominously gazing at the ocean's surf. Their stillness is unsettling as Shouyou remembers last summer when they had squawked and fluttered about, trying desperately to sneak a piece of a vacationer's picnic. The sky above is gray and stony, such a contrast to the bright sunshine that was shining down on him last summer, but Shouyou walks to the edge of the shore and stands there mesmerized by the dark ocean. 

The ocean seems angry as the waves start getting rough and it crashes into the seaside, causing Shouyou to jump back slightly. A few seconds later, another crash comes this time almost knocking him over which is a sign to go back in. Shouyou decides it's safer to go inside and walks back to the boardwalk vowing to only visit the beach in the summer.

"Nii-chan! There you are, Kenma-san said to please save him from the others." Natsu calls out to Shouyou before giggling to herself. She's Shouyou's much younger sister and the only one with his heart as of now. "Nii-chan?"

"Natchan, can you stay with Kenma for a minute? Nii-chan will be right back." Shouyou says softly and watches Natsu run over to Kenma on the porch of the beach house, waiting for her to be with his best friend before rushing to the shoreline to save a man who gets pushed onto the sand by the ocean. "Are you okay!? Hang in there! I know CPR!!!"

_ Oh my god, please don't be dead!! I'll save you, I swear!! _

There's a whole new world that lies under the ocean surface, in which its majesticness and tranquility, captures those who witness its beauty. The numerous types of fish and coral are spread throughout, and the water is perfectly lit by the rising moon. While it's untouched by mankind, Kageyama Tobio is drifting on the salty sea to see what he can of the underwater beauty. In the water, Tobio has no worries. He moves not with robotic precision but organic fluidity, letting the waves push him closer to the exotic sand. The waves are suddenly pushing Tobio underneath the water; the more he struggles, the more disoriented he becomes.

Up. Down. Left. Right.

Nothing makes sense anymore. He then starts to push himself to the surface with his arms and legs frantically, but he can find no leverage. For all he knows, he's pushing himself deeper underwater. His lungs are burning for more air and even though he knows he wouldn't get any, his body still takes a breath. Cold water fills Tobio's lungs and blood pounds behind his eyes. 

The darkness engulfs him and he immediately has nothing left in him to fight anymore. He gives into the darkness and lets the water take him until a hand pulls him out. That hand just saved his life and Tobio is more than grateful after being able to cough up the water. Right before the water comes up, Tobio faintly feels slightly chapped lips on his own as well as oxygen being blown into his lungs and he almost wishes those lips would never leave.

"Oh thank god you're breathing." A loud yet gentle voice says, sounding extremely relieved as well as out of breath and Tobio's eyes are greeted with the brightest orange hair and an even brighter smile. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Do you need me to carry you?"

"Thank you for saving me but…W-Who are you?" Tobio asks shakily and lets himself be helped off the sand, instinctively brushing himself off but the sand is sticking to him like a fly in a flytrap. 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou and you look dizzy still, let me get you to a doctor." Shouyou says with a smile before lifting Tobio off the sand effortlessly, carrying him like a bride to a beach house right on the coast. "Hey, I found this guy washed up on the beach. Let's take him to the hospital."

"Do you even know his name?" Tetsurou asks while he holds still so Natsu can put his hair into pigtails, letting the little girl have her fun. "He could be dangerous for all we know."

"Shouyou, you're too nice… he could be a con artist." Kenma adds, trying to ignore the genuine stare of disbelief from Tetsurou and shaking his head before continuing to speak which is rare in itself. "You should be more skeptical of strangers."  _ I don't want anyone taking you from me… I want to be yours. _

Shouyou ponders the skepticism before laughing brightly and flashes a wide smile, deciding to follow the feeling in his heart and gut like he usually does. When it involves Natsu, he always carefully thinks about what he needs to do for her safety and well-being, but the alpha wants to take a chance with this handsome stranger in his arms.

"Kageyama Tobio." Tobio confesses softly and averts his eyes so he doesn't have to see the sadness in his savior's eyes. "All I remember is my name…"

"Nii-chan, he can be our new friend! Can he? Please?" Natsu pleads brightly and looks up at Shouyou with hopeful sparkles in her eyes. She knows her big brother gets lonely when it's just them at home and hopes a friend around will help cheer up Shouyou. 

"Of course, Natchan. He needs our help, okay? We have to make sure he's not hurt too badly or sick first." Shouyou explains sweetly to Natsu, smiling at her before lifting her into his arms which also saves Tetsurou from becoming a human doll for any longer.

"Thank you for helping me…" Tobio murmurs a little shyly after Shouyou suddenly holds one of his hands, following the shorter man blindly. He can't avoid the thump in his heart that's pulling him towards this kind man. "Did you tell me your name already?"

"AH! I could have sworn I did already, but anyway I'm Hinata Shouyou and this is my baby sister Natsu." Shouyou grins brightly while Natsu waves eagerly. He can't explain why he feels so compelled to help and protect Tobio, but he does know that his newfound friend is an omega by his scent alone.

_ What if it was fate that I met Tobio? _

The hospital corridors are stuffy and the air has an undertone of bleach. The walls are magnolia and are scraped in places from the hundreds of trolleys that have bumped into them. The pictures on the walls are cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes and above the double doors are large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lie ahead. Tobio shivers briefly and breaks into a cold sweat with every step he takes inside the chaotic medical building.

Even with Shouyou by his side, Tobio feels a large amount of unease on his chest. It's as if this particular hospital has significant meaning to him and Tobio just wants to remember everything. It's difficult to listen to the various sounds of nurses power walking across the hallways or the elderly patients complaining as they roam the area close to their rooms.

"Excuse me? Is Dr. Iwaizumi available?" Shouyou asks the receptionist at the nurse's station in the center of the corridor, waiting patiently for the woman to respond to him. 

"Ah, yes, let me page him for you. Are you friends of his?" The receptionist asks and relaxes a little over the eager nod she receives in response, using the intercom system to call over Tooru. "Just wait here. He'll come when he can."

"Thank you for your help!" Shouyou responds with a bright smile then turns his attention to Natsu and Tobio, feeling his cheeks heat up over the thought of Tobio completing their little family and averting his eyes shyly.  _ What is wrong with me!? _

"Oh? It's you guys, I was wondering who was paging--" Tooru's greeting gets cut off when his brown eyes land on his brother-in-law, feeling a wave of relief wash over him and his eyes immediately begin to water. "T-Tobio-chan…"

Streaming tears cleanse Tooru's cheeks before only a few droplets remain. Soon they are forgetting their way as the path was swept from beneath them, consequently blurring the Tooru's vision with waves of sadness only the broken encounter. The salty release calmly flows into his mouth so that he could taste his own sorrow as the portal closes before his eyes.

_ Tobio-chan is alive!! I have to tell Iwa-chan. _

"Tobio-chan, you're okay! Thank the gods!!!" Tooru finally manages to say before pulling a confused Tobio into a tight hug, sobbing uncontrollably while holding onto his brother-in-law. "Iwa-chan and I were so worried when the airport called and said your flight crashed. We feared the worst, but I'm so  _ relieved _ you have no idea!! I need to call Iwa-chan!!"

"Have we met...?" Tobio finds himself asking as he awkwardly returns the embrace, trying to remember more things about himself. The embrace he's currently trapped in has a familiar warmth he almost doesn't want to pull away from, but he wants to know who this man is first. "I can't remember anything except my name..."

"We think he has amnesia, Tooru-san…" Shouyou explains, ignoring the thumping in his chest for now. "He said he doesn't remember anything but his name, Natchan and I found him on the beach…. Wait, how do you know him? I didn't think you'd know him."  _ I'm jealous Tooru-san knows someone so beautiful.  _

"Tobio-chan is Iwa-chan's little brother. His flight was supposed to land last night, he was coming from America… he was coming to live with us." Tooru sniffles and refuses to let go of Tobio, afraid of losing his beloved brother-in-law again. "I-I really have to call Iwa-chan!"

"Iwa-chan…?" Tobio parrots, immediately feeling a pool of regret fill his stomach when he realizes he has an older brother whom he can't remember.  _ I forgot my own brother…?  _ "Why can't I remember?"

"Don't worry Tobio-chan, Iwa-chan is just a nickname for my husband, who is your half brother. His name is Hajime." Tooru sniffles as he explains himself, reluctantly pulling away and gently taking the younger omega's hand. "First, I have to examine you. Is that okay?"

"C-Can he come? Hinata Shouyou… I don't know why, but I feel better with him here..." Tobio requests quietly, but it's just loud enough for Shouyou's entire face to turn bright red while Tooru flashes a sly grin. 

"Of course he can, that is if he wants to." Tooru snickers and takes a lollipop from behind the reception desk, handing it to Natsu with a gentle smile. "A sweet treat for a sweetie princess. Here you go, cutie."

Natsu's eyes light up over the sugary candy and looks at Shouyou to make sure it's okay before carefully taking it from Tooru's hand. "Thank you, Tooru-san!!"

"You're very welcome. Do you mind if we borrow your big brother for a few minutes?" Tooru asks gently and suddenly wishes he had a daughter as he watches Natsu nod quickly, waving when she holds Kenma's hand while starting to enjoy her lollipop.

"I'll stay with him, this is probably really overwhelming." Shouyou responds after giving Natsu a tight hug, feeling bad that he's going to be apart from his baby sister so he ends up taking her with him. "I can't just leave Natchan… I don't want to bother Kenma either."

_ I want you to rely on me…  _ Kenma thinks to himself while looking at Shouyou longingly, turning his eyes towards Natsu enjoying her lollipop and trying not to let his mind fill his heart with false hope of having a family with Shouyou. From the second Shouyou carried Tobio into their rental beach house, Kenma has this sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach that he's officially lost his chance with the bright alpha. "I don't mind staying with Natsu…"

"Kenma, they didn't hear you." Tetsurou speaks up after seeing the sad expression on his best friend's face, ruffling the two-toned hair before his attention is immediately on the most muscular doctor he's ever seen aka his alpha, Bokuto Koutarou. "Is being an absolute hottie a prerequisite for being a doctor here? If it is, you definitely pass with flying colors."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I see the biggest hoot has entered the building!" Koutarou laughs in response and quickly rushes over to hug his mate tightly despite being on duty.

Hugs could never be long enough for Tetsurou. In his alpha's arms, he is safe and his worries disappear like rain on summer earth. In that embrace, he's cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. Tetsurou can feel Koutarou's surprisingly soft skin and the firm squeeze on his own. He bathed in Koutarou's warmth and the smell of a fresh meadow fills all of his senses.

Kenma decides to think on his feet and gently moves Natsu out of the way before the couple accidentally tramples her, guiding her back to Shouyou and shaking his head a little fondly. "I'm glad they're in love, but I still wonder how Keiji puts up with them…"

_ I want Shouyou to love me the same way Koutarou loves Tetsurou and Keiji... _

"Natsu-chan is always welcome~ she's just so cute and we don't need her being tainted by owl and cat energy. I can't wait for my baby either, Iwa-chan and I are excited." Tooru smiles and guides the shocked trio into an examination room after blowing off the overly dramatic scene in front of them, shutting the door behind him. "Tobio-chan doesn't remember that's part of why he was coming to live with us. He wanted to be around his niece or nephew."

"That's so sweet…" Shouyou sighs dreamily as he covers Natsu's eyes gently so Tooru can examine Tobio thoroughly. His heart begins to race the longer he stares at the man he pulled from the ocean, making Shouyou wonder if he's starting to fall in love.

_ Impossible… I can't fall in love. Not until Natchan grows up. _

The minutes tick by painfully slow, dragging out every agonizing second of the examination. Tobio has never experienced something so thorough, well what he remembers that is, but he's impatient to get it over with. He cringes at every poke and touch from Tooru, not wanting to be examined so closely but he's putting up with it for his sake and for Shouyou's sake. 

It's the least he can do for the man who saved his life.

"It's definitely amnesia, but hopefully you'll regain your memories. As long as you don't hit your head again, you'll be fine." Tooru says gently after finishing the examination and finally smiles again, fighting back the temptation to hug the younger omega so he doesn't frighten Tobio again. "Something may trigger them back or they'll back on their own, but don't try to force yourself to remember anything."

"Right…" Tobio exhales softly in slight relief, but there's a heavy weight still lingering on his chest. He's torn between wanting his memories back and wanting to know why his heart races around Shouyou.

Nothing makes sense anymore. Tobio can't remember a single thing, but he has a family here and a niece or nephew due to be born months along the road. Tobio can even see the side glares being directed at him from Kenma, and he has no idea what he did to deserve them. Is it because Shouyou is focusing on him? Or does Kenma love Shouyou and is… jealous?

"Okay, now it's time to call Iwa-chan!" Tooru announces unexpectedly and whips out his phone, effectively snapping Tobio into reality without meaning to as he eagerly dials Hajime's number to FaceTime him. "Iwa-chan~"

It's impossible to miss the aquiline nose he has which complements his prominent cheekbones. It's the first thing Tobio notices when he briefly sees the older man on the phone screen. Hajime is handsome beyond words, his basalt jaw and Spartan shoulders easily brag about the vast amount of strength he has. He possesses a latent, leonine power and always walks with purpose, respect, and authority. 

Hajime runs a hand through his hair while letting out a soft sigh, wondering what has his mate so excited while he's supposed to be working. At first, he's expecting a silly video of an alien dancing to be sent or to be sent pictures of the various scrubs Tooru owns despite only just seeing them at home, but that's not the case this time.

"Tooru? It's unusual for you to FaceTime me outside a supermarket. Did something happen?" Hajime questions with a chuckle, watching his adorable mate pout at him for the comment. It's typical for the two of them to poke fun at one another from time to time, they've been doing it since they were little kids after all.

"Iwa-chan, you won't believe who is next to me right now~ I almost considered not telling you after that sass, but it's too important not to tell you." Tooru coos while they're talking on FaceTime. He knows Hajime is a busy firefighter at times, but he knows his alpha wouldn't answer the phone unless he wasn't busy. 

"It better not be Satori, Koutarou, or Tetsurou again." Hajime plays along while trying to be serious, but he can't frown for long when the love of his life is smiling at him from ear to ear. "Alright, who is it?"

"It's Tobio-chan! He's with me at work, he has amnesia caused by trauma and a head injury so he doesn't really remember us." Tooru explains before pulling Tobio close so they're both in view. "He survived the crash."

"T-Tobio!? … thank fuck you're okay! Shit, I'm leaving work right now. Let's meet at the house, Shou and Natsu can come too if they're with him. I'll make snacks if I'm there first." Hajime says while rushing to get his things together and flashes a bright, handsome smile at Tooru, shaking his head fondly at the way the brunette swoons as if it's the first time he's smiled. "See you soon. Love you, you dork."

"I love you too, Ha-ji-me~" Tooru coos before hanging up and recruiting the Hinata siblings after punching out for the day, eager to see his husband's reaction when he's able to hug his own brother again. "Let's go, ducklings! We have to be Iwa-chan to the house!!"

_ Iwa-chan is going to cry and I'll be there to record it so he can't deny it!  _

The exterior of Tooru and Hajime's home is a pale blue color and the roof is a deep shade of gray with faint smoke rising from the white painted brick chimney on the side of the home. A steel fence surrounds the property. The front door is a simple metal door with the address number on the top of it, with a gold mailslot slightly off from the center. A warm, cozy atmosphere still radiates from the home despite the misery that resides inside.

A French window is hidden behind a sheer white curtain in the living room, giving it an elegant feel to it. A small balcony connects to the living room through the French window, and the sofa is a simple black leather sectional couch pressed against the wall. Inside the kitchen stands a very beautiful man. His cheeks are chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose is perfectly symmetrical. His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks and it makes Tobio stop to wonder if there was a buff angel right before his eyes.

The moment their eyes meet, Hajime quickly moves closer to Tobio, wrapping his arms around his little brother and holds the omega as tight as possible. His embrace is warm, and his big, strong arms feel very protective as they hold Tobio tightly which makes him feel familiar warmth that he can't quite remember the last time he's felt like this. The world around them melts away as Tobio finally squeezes back, not wanting the moment to end and wishing that he could just  _ remember  _ everything. 

"I thought I'd lost my baby brother… I'm so glad you're okay even if you don't remember me." Hajime says honestly and breathes a sigh of relief, truly thankful that he still has his remaining family. After losing their parents after Tobio started high school, he's the one who continued raising his brother. "You, Tooru, and the baby are my whole world."

"I-I'm sorry… I wish I could remember." Tobio whispers as his voice cracks, shakily lifting his arms and returning the tight embrace just as tightly. His brain doesn't remember who Hajime is, but his heart remembers. Instantly there are hot, salty tears flooding Tobio's cheeks and dripping off his chin. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out are deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed throughout his body. "I-I want to remember…"

Streaming tears cleanse Tobio's soft cheeks before only a few droplets remain. Soon they are forgetting their way as the path was swept from beneath them, consequently blurring Tobio's vision with waves of sadness only the broken encounter. The salty release calmly flows into his mouth so that he could taste his own sorrow as the portal closes before his eyes.

_ I just want my memory back... _

There's nausea swirling unrestrained inside of Tobio's empty stomach as his head swims with a mountain of regrets. His heart feels as if his blood has become tar as it struggles to keep a steady beat. Tobio's melancholy mood hangs over him like a black cloud, raining sorrow onto him wherever he goes. Even the colors of the day make him feel numb and the remaining bird songs sound like noise on a child's glockenspiel, grating his nerves.

Shouyou's heartache is like a wolf eating at his chest, tearing it's way to his trembling heart as he watches Tobio cry his eyes out. It's threatening to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing but scraps behind. He wants to take Tobio in his arms and hug away all of the pain. Shouyou usually hugs Natsu until she stops crying, but the feelings that are blooming are far from the sibling love he feels for Natsu.

"I think Tobio-chan should stay with someone he's comfortable with until he gets his memory back." Tooru suggests once everyone stops crying, knowing Hajime won't like the suggestion but it's what's best in this situation. "Iwa-chan, before you say it, I know you'd rather have Tobio-chan be with us, but until he regains his memory he has to feel safe and comfortable."

"Tooru, I hate when you're right sometimes." Hajime groans in defeat especially after how eagerly Natsu's eyes light up over the possibility of Tobio living with her and Shouyou. He'd rather not have his unmated baby brother living with an unmated alpha, but a part of him knows Shouyou wouldn't do anything inappropriate to Tobio without consent. "Take good care of my little brother, Shouyou."

"Don't worry, Hajime-san. We'll take care of him!" Shouyou promises with a wide smile, trying to contain his excitement unlike his precious sister who immediately squeals happily over the idea. "That is… if Tobio wants to stay with Natsu and I."

"I want to stay with them." Tobio speaks up finally and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, wishing the butterflies in his stomach would stop fluttering wildly every time he's close to Shouyou. He doesn't have time for love when he needs to remember everything he remembered before the plane crash. "If that's okay…"

"Sleepover!?!" Natsu gasps and looks at all of the adults with a sparkle in her eyes. She's beginning to bounce in place like an eager bunny while waiting patiently for a confirmation or rejection to her gasp.

"Natchan, Tobio is going to be living with us for a while. Better than a sleepover" Shouyou clarifies and chuckles brightly over how his adorable little sister looks like she's going to burst from excitement.

The happiness coming from Natsu's sudden squeal is infectious. It starts as a tingle in Shouyou's fingers and toes. He can feel it pass through his entire body like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of a typical day to leave Shouyou feeling refreshed inside. As the wave fades he savors the memory of its gentle touch. It makes Shouyou want to continue to do anything and everything to protect the pure bundle of joy known as his baby sister. 

"Tobio's gonna live with us!!!" Natsu exclaims in her excitement, bouncing in place before hugging Hajime's legs to thank him for letting this happen though it was Tobio's final decision. 

"We'll go home whenever you're ready." Shouyou whispers to Tobio and smiles warmly, resting a hand on the omega's lower back without noticing his own actions right away. However when his hand doesn't get shoved away and it doesn't make Tobio flinch, Shouyou feels a warmth in his heart that he's never experienced before. 

"I'll say goodbye first." Tobio responds with a nod before reluctantly moving away from Shouyou, already missing the warmth on his lower back. He never imagined that losing his memory would spark a different feeling inside his heart. It's not the same spark he feels being around Hajime and Tooru; it's a more pleasant feeling.

_ What am I feeling? I don't understand... _

The apartment Shouyou and Natsu live in is a two-story penthouse apartment. Everything in the living room looks opulent from the gleaming wood floors covered in loving throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall to ceiling windows that face a slope and then a sunset. Nothing else.

The furnishing is old but has a story to tell, so they have to be antiques with what looked like hand carved workmanship each area of the room melting into the beauty of the next with some delicate settees next to more heavy bookcases and fireplace that mated with the walls that appeared to be actually used, and a flat screen tv above it hanging on a wall mount and their cable box underneath it. There's even a full modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances. 

A large kitchen island with a granite countertop to match the other countertops; it even has a dual sink in the island with a removable nozzle like one you would see in a chef's kitchen. The stove is a five burner gas stove top that's accompanied by a large self cleaning oven with a glass door. Adjacent to the kitchen is a substantial black leather sectional that faces a large television.

"Welcome to your new home, Tobio!" Shouyou and Natsu exclaim happily before hugging the stunned omega simultaneously with bright smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, you two. I don't remember being in an apartment this big before." Tobio comments and chuckles quietly when he finds himself being dragged around Natsu so she can show him everything. 

"Nii-chan plays on the Olympic volleyball team so sometimes I have to stay with Kenma." Natsu exclaims happily during the tour of the apartment, feeling the same level of excitement as Shouyou over their new housemate.

"Volleyball…?" Tobio echoes before a sharp pain shoots through his head, making him wobbly on his feet and it takes a moment for him to realize Shouyou was there to catch him. "Shou...you?"

"I think it's time to cut the tour short, Natchan. Tobio probably needs some rest, today was overwhelming." Shouyou says with a gentle smile and sweeps Tobio off his feet, holding the beautiful omega bridal style despite the flustered protests. "Bed time, it's getting late anyway."

The whine of disapproval coming from Natsu only has Shouyou laughing brightly while he carries Tobio to his bedroom. They're going to be sharing a bedroom for now because there's only two bedrooms available for sleeping. The third bedroom was converted into a playroom for Natsu so she can indulge in all of her toys.  _ Natchan is almost as eager as me to have Tobio staying with us.  _ Shouyou thinks while carefully laying Tobio onto his bed, going to leave him briefly to make sure Natsu is tucked into bed safe and sound.

"You settle in, Tobio. I'm going to take a quick shower after I put Natchan to bed, you're welcome to go next or if you want to go first you can." Shouyou says quickly before blushing up to his ears over his word dump and laughing softly to mask his mild embarrassment. 

"You can go first. I showered before we left, remember?" Tobio responds with an innocent tilt of his head, watching Shouyou walk away and thinking about something he normally wouldn't think about.

_ I can't wait to get into bed with him… I want to cuddle. _

Once Shouyou is out of the room, Tobio releases a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and lays back on the bed slowly. His heart has been running faster than a speeding bullet until Shouyou left him alone, and Tobio starts to wonder if the reason he got that memory flash was because he's with the bright alpha. 

"Shouyou is weird… but it's nice being around him." Tobio mutters to no one before taking off his clothes except for his boxers, forgetting that he has his own clothes now and just throwing on one of the alpha’s shirts. It's short due to their height difference, but there's so much room in the shirt that it makes Tobio wonder what Shouyou is really hiding underneath his clothes.

_ He makes me feel safe… but also aroused. I don't really understand this feeling.  _

Shouyou's heart almost stops when he finds Tobio settling into his-- now their bedroom after a quick shower. Beauty has never truly struck him as important apart from his own sister before. When his eyes meet Tobio's, his lips slowly smile warmly as Shouyou steps closer to the tall omega. Pink slowly creeps up Shouyou's pale face as he blushes ever so slightly when he truly sees beauty and happiness radiating from Tobio. It’s the first time he has seen such a unique person who is an angel in heaven. 

Before either men take any notice, their lips are only inches apart and they can feel the heat of their breaths. Tobio can hear the sound of their hearts racing and his chest aches from how hard every heartbeat hits his rib cage. Shouyou slowly leans in and closes the distance between them before he can stop himself. Once they pull apart, their breathing comes in shaky, shallow breaths as the exhilarating tension increases. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Shouyou holds Tobio's head in his hands and pulls the other into a fiery and passionate kiss. 

When their eyes meet after the kiss parts, it's as if every ounce of breath is wrenched from Tobio's lungs. That very oxygen is floating into the air like midnight smoke. The very moment their lips touch again, the world stops. It leaves just the two of them to wander the earth together. As soon as Shouyou gingerly holds Tobio's waist with his slightly rough hands, Tobio feels like the alpha is knocking down all of his walls for a second time since they've met with only the look in his eyes.

Before the omega can comprehend his feelings, Tobio is suddenly lying on the bed behind them and his long legs wrap around Shouyou's waist to bring him closer. The air around them is disappearing as it grows warm from the heated atmosphere that's building. Shouyou pulls back slowly, allowing the omega to see the fire in his eyes before pressing their lips together for a third kiss. 

Shouyou presses their foreheads together as their eyes meet once more, tilting his head and closing the distance between them once again. One hand resting on his waist, the other buried into those soft raven locks while supporting his head. Then, their lips meet chastely and tenderly again and again. 

_ I could kiss Shouyou all day if I could… _ Tobio shakes away any thoughts the moment he feels a tongue poking his lips. Tobio slowly throws aside the worry of Natsu waking up for now, leaning closer and kissing the other firmly, desperately. This is what the two of them have been craving. The next kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet champagne and salty ocean water, and morning breath, which isn’t an issue.

A shudder drums through Tobio's body as Shouyou's tongue dives into his very willingly mouth which pulls out a soft moan from the omega. He can't stop the squeak that escapes his lips when he's suddenly being lifted slightly so he can be scooted further back on the bed.

"Shouyou…" Tobio exhales fondly after the kiss finally parts, not caring about the string of saliva between their lips and just focusing his gaze on the large bulge poking his stomach. When he realizes that bulge is Shouyou's hidden cock, Tobio's entire face heats up like a tomato on fire. "I-Is that because of me?"

Before Shouyou can respond properly, Tobio's hand is palming the hardness between his legs. A visible shiver shoots down Shouyou's spine over the touch and he simply grins at the beautiful man underneath him. "You're the only one who's made me painfully hard before. I want you."

A warm, nervous feeling Tobio has never felt suddenly creeps up on him since he's met Shouyou. Tobio can feel the sweat pour down his forehead, and his palms get clammy and damp. He can feel the sun burning onto his tan skin as he starts to become unsteady on his feet which is out of character for him, but thankfully he's already laying down or else he would have collapsed. 

Tobio suddenly takes on a pale look as if he'd been painted with white. Even his lips are barely there. Then with one step backwards, Tobio's walls crumple like a puppet suddenly released of their strings and his blueberry bourbon scent bursts, hitting Shouyou's nose and the low growl that is emitted as a response causes a wave of slick to gush out.

" _ Shouyou _ …" Tobio whispers breathlessly, blissfully unaware that his voice has dropped an octave when he nearly moans Shouyou's name. "I-I want you so much…"

"Me too, Tobio. I… I want you so badly that I can't think straight." Shouyou responds and dips his head down to pamper Tobio's skin with chaste, tender kisses.

As each kiss to his skin travels south, Tobio can't help the breathy pants and moans slipping while running his oddly smooth hands through Shouyou's fluffy orange hair tenderly. Midnight blue sparkling gems refuse to look away from Shouyou and lifts his hips, letting his boxers be removed carefully as if he's a jewel in the alpha's hands.

“May I?” Shouyou asks quietly, lust and love dripping in his tone as the sweet aroused scent hits his nose.

_ … I hope it feels good.  _ “Y-You can....” Tobio responds while his entire face heats up the second he spreads his legs further apart in order to allow Shouyou to see everything.

Shouyou licks his upper lip as if preparing to have the best meal of his life before placing tender kisses to both of Tobio's muscular thighs, using his thumbs to gently spread the omega's slick soaked rim and thinking that he is one of the luckiest men in the universe. “Beautiful.”

Before Tobio can complain about being stared at, Shouyou licks a long, slow stripe along his entrance. Shouyou does it again and again, savoring the whimpers and moans he's pulling out of the omega with the fear of not having this chance again in the back of his head. Tobio tries to buck his hips to bring that hot tongue to where he needs it the most,  _ inside him _ , blushing up to his ears at his growing desperation and over the fact that Shouyou is enjoying all the slick coming out of him.

The thoughts in his mind fly away when Shouyou presses their lips together once he pulls back from the slick rim and nearly knocks all wind from Tobio's lungs as his alpha pours all of the ever-burning passion into the kiss. Tobio hardly has a moment to react before Shouyou presses his tongue to the seam of the omega's lips and at the grant of access, that very tongue delves inside Tobio's mouth and Tobio isn't bothered by being able to taste himself right now either. Slowly his arms tangle around his Shouyou's strong neck and in an instant, Tobio pulls away to breathe better and arches up into Shouyu's broad chest, moaning from the contact of body heat against his own.

"Mm, Tobio... please ride me." Shouyou pleads a little before ducking his head down once again, wrapping his lips around one of Tobio's sensitive nipples then sucking firmly.

"Nghhh--- d-dumbass, I'll break your pelvis." Tobio says shakily and his breath hitches from the sudden suction, hating the loud pornographic moan that escapes his mouth as pleasure shoots throughout his entire body starting from his chest. "O-Or, ah~, leave bruises..! Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything else in my life before." Shouyou responds without hesitation, trying not to cum too fast over the thought of Tobio bouncing on his cock until completion. " _ Please _ ."

_ This dumbass… he's lucky that I've fallen for him. _ Tobio thinks as he feels himself being pleasantly stretched as his mate's cock when he caves in and sinks down on Shouyou slowly. He is also incredibly grateful that he wasn't overly sensitive after their heat induced fun earlier or else it would have been harder to slide down Shouyou's length even with his slick pouring out of him.

Despite their size and height difference, Shouyou is melting from the sight of the far from graceful Tobio bouncing. Every rotation of the omega's hips has Shouyou thinking about asking Tobio to do this more often once he gets his memories back. The moans that pour out of the omega is more than enough to drive Shouyou over the edge, but right now his focus is Tobio's pleasure. 

"S-Shouyou… t-touch me…" Tobio whimpers , noticing the noise is pulling out an aroused groan from Shouyou and he can't help clenching around the alpha. "P-Please…"  _ Breed me. _

Shouyou knows he's going to become more than addicted to watching Tobio have an orgasm and he loves being the cause of said orgasm. He also can't deny the omega anything so he immediately starts to stroke Tobio's leaking cock vigorously, savoring the pornographic moans Tobio is releasing. 

Time comes to a screeching halt as their passion becomes hotter than the hot water pouring down their bodies. Tobio is on cloud nine, feeling indescribable pleasure and melting in Shouyou's arms. When Shouyou's knot starts to swell, it pushes Tobio over the edge and he clenches around his partner. Tobio's entire body is trembling from the intense orgasm that hits him like a truck, not fully listening to the high pitched cry of pure ecstasy escaping his lips.

Shouyou tilts his head back against the pillows as he begins pumping large amounts of cum inside of the beauty on top of him. After Shouyou watches Tobio have an intense orgasm, he immediately realizes something incredibly important. 

_ W-We didn't use any condoms!!! _

It doesn't take long for the two of them to get comfortable with Shouyou's face pressing against Tobio's chest so the omega can have room to touch his fluffy tresses. The soft and lush waves feel phenomenal under Tobio's smooth fingers and he savors the way each strand glides between his digits as he caresses the alpha's puffy hair.

Even though he's indirectly been allowed to touch Shouyou like this whenever he pleases, Tobio sometimes feels he isn't good enough to be able to touch such cloud soft locks. Pushing aside the negative thoughts, Tobio continues to stroke Shouyou's cat fur-like hair especially after hearing a low rumbling against his chest that resembles purring. A fond smile creeps onto the omega's face and he doesn't flinch when he feels arms wrapping around his waist or when he's pulled closer somehow.

_ I wish I can do this every day… Shouyou's hair is fluffy. _ Tobio thinks to himself as his fingers gingerly scrape Shouyou's scalp, enjoying the deeper pleased sounds he receives as a reward. This slowly leads to the back of the alpha's head being massaged while his orange strands are being fondled. The gentle ministrations don't stop even after soft snoring reaches Tobio's ears, signaling his companion really did fall asleep.  _ This is perfect… _ Tobio thinks as he slowly wraps his arms around Shouyou's neck, holding his hopefully soon-to-be mate close and smiling warmly against orange fluffy curls. 

The blissful atmosphere is cracked in an instant over one simple text that pops up.

_ {Kenma; Shouyou, I have something important to say… come over tomorrow.} _

"I don't know why, but I don't want to lose you." Tobio whispers to no one in particular as he watches Shouyou sleep, letting his eyes flutter shut once they're feeling heavy and sleep takes over the instant his eyes are completely shut.

_ The aircraft had tilted slightly to the left and began a slow and steady turn. Down below, the ground looked like square plots on a huge map of some kind. Gradually, everything began to come into view. As they neared the ground, small cars heading down long highways of black ribbon came into view, as well as various colored homes of different sizes and shapes.  _

_ Feeling his ears pop, Tobio opened his mouth in an attempt to release the pressure. A loud rush of air giving pressure to the brakes slowly brought the plane to an Indy 500 speed, but the speed never decreased. The engine's sudden explosion was a micro-hell and it yelled at all the universe to announce the danger. _

_ "E-Everyone..!! Brace for impact!!" The captain shouted into the intercom as the plane was skidding towards the ocean before bursting into flames the second the nose of the craft touched the water. "Quickly!! Put on your life vests and---" _

Tobio wakes up as if it's an emergency right before the sun starts to ride from its own slumber. It's as if sleeping has become a dangerous thing and his heart is racing. There is a buzzing in his brain and together they are in a panic, causing more havoc than a hurricane hitting a shoreline. Tobio's brain is as drained as a flat battery, the exertions of the night being a marathon of erratic problem-solving. 

There's an egg yolk sun pouring through the cracks in the blinds as it rises and it awaits entrance into Tobio's eyes. Sight still in the clutches of the night's glue, he hesitantly rubs the vivid dream away. Thoughts of the visions in sleep come and go in waves, clinging on to the very last memory of the night but with little success.  _ Was I in a place crash?  _ Tobio thinks to himself before noticing the sleeping man next to him.

With arms around Tobio's waist and a leg over his stomach, Shouyou breathes softly in the ravenette's face. Tobio knows he should find it adorable, but his brain is too scattered to push the sleeping alpha away. He's really not much of a hugger, and for some strange reason he's only comfortable hugging Shouyou.

Shouyou is a man of any person's dreams and it's impossible to bare any hatred towards him. Shouyou has smooth flawless skin, which is like a sheet of well done silky cloth. His big dark chocolate eyes, which are under his short yet fluff orange hair, glint under the moonlight. His high-bridged nose perfectly sits between his two eyes and even his soft sharp lips are very attractive and captivating. 

Every muscle is carved to perfection as if God has created Shouyou himself. One look and both women and men swoon at the sight of the alpha no matter their sexual preferences. It only takes a single word that passes from his lips has even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever could imagine was naturally possible.

A flawless complexion aside from the eye bags under his eyes that tell Tobio of tears unspoken and unshed. They're not because they are signs of weakness but because there are better things to do than to wallow in pity and self-deprecation. Shouyou's lashes are long and thick, resting against rounded, plump cheeks with the gentlest hint of his rather large appetite for anything placed in front of him.

His ever-smiling mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights.The lines of care and toil has smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and Shouyou is breathing deeply and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body are totally at peace.

_ I want to be Shouyou's mate, but I want to remember everything first… however, he really is beautiful.  _

The thoughts in his mind fly away when Shouyou presses their lips together once he wakes up next to the omega and he nearly knocks all wind from Tobio's lungs as the alpha pours all of the ever-burning passion into the kiss. Tobio hardly has a moment to react before Shouyou presses his tongue to the seam of the omega's lips and at the grant of access, that very tongue delves inside Tobio's mouth. Slowly his arms tangle around his Shouyou's strong neck and in an instant, Tobio pulls away for air and arches up into his potential mate's broad chest, moaning from the contact of body heat against his own.

"Mm, Shouyou… what are you--" Tobio's half asleep question gets cut off by a second passionate kiss that's unfortunately not as long as the first one. 

"I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming…" Shouyou confesses sheepishly and flashes a reassuring smile at the confused omega, pulling Tobio in for a tight embrace before reluctantly releasing him. "You can stay in bed for a little longer if you want. I have to get Natchan ready for school, she goes to school online when I need to travel but during the off season she goes to her regular school."

"Your bed is comfy. I don't want to get up yet though I want to jog. I don't really remember if I liked to do it before, but it feels right to want to get some exercise." Tobio explains the best he can and watches Shouyou reluctantly roll out of bed, also wanting the other to just climb back into bed so they can melt together. 

"We should jog together! Well, if you don't mind waiting for me to take Natchan to school first…" Shouyou says with a chuckle and nearly squeaks when he's pulled back into bed despite all the effort it took to get out of bed. "Tobio?" 

Instead of a reply, Tobio presses their lips together for a firm kiss. He pulls the other’s head down by his chin lightly for a second kiss the instant the first one breaks. The kiss is soft at first to show affection, then with a swift gradation of intensity that makes Shouyou cling to Tobio as the only solid thing in a dizzy, swaying world. 

Shouyou's instincts kick in and his insistent mouth is parting Tobio's now shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking from him sensations he never thought capable of feeling. And before he knows it, a swimming giddiness spins Tobio round and round, he knows that he’s kissing back just with a matching passion.

A mix of lilacs and sunflower petals suddenly burst and scatter around them, creating a loving atmosphere that is quickly becoming heated. Tobio's eyes snap open like a deer in headlights as a throb in his head aches more than falling down stairs. Years or bittersweet memories flood his mind and tears immediately run down his cheeks, making Shouyou incredibly worried. 

"Tobio? What happened!?" Shouyou asks in a panic, visibly relaxing when Tobio kisses his lips again. "Tobio…"

"I remember everything.  _ Everything _ ! I-I can't believe kissing you made me remember." Tobio laughs shakily before kissing Shouyou with all of his grateful, loving passion. "Thank you…"

_ Who knew love was the answer? I have to tell my brother!! _

Months later, a spontaneous vacation takes Tobio by surprise and he's even more surprised when he, Natsu, and Shouyou arrive at their destination. The world seems to fall silent when magical snowflakes float down from the heavens, twirling and swirling with such beauty even Tobio can't help but feel captivated by the scene. Since arriving in Hokkaido early in the morning, he has been trapped by the beautiful scene in front of him. Snowflakes falling onto numerous spots tenderly like gentle kisses lovers exchange. The sun is setting on the horizon and Tobio can see the sunlight coming through the hills.

The light allows the snow capped trees' snow to shimmer like tiny diamonds. It is as if watching diminute rainbows on every snowflake. As he walks with Shouyou and Natsu from the station, he can hear the dry snow crunching beneath his feet. The air is crispy, and his cheeks are rosy. The tip of his nose is as cold as it can be. Tobio feels so alive, surrounded by quiet, pure beauty and his crush is standing so close to him. Far off into the city, they're able to see some foxes near the woods by the frozen lake.

"Finally on vacation!!!" Natsu squeals and lightly tugs on the two men's hands, smiling up at them without a single worry. 

"Natchan, we get to visit Hokkaido Jingu and celebrate Tobio regaining his memory!! Isn't that amazing?!" Shouyou responds to his sister's excitement and nearly bounces in place alongside Natsu, looking like an eager puppy being taken on a long walk for the first time.

"We can get our fortunes together as well while we're here, too." Tobio suggests and finds himself smiling softly, falling even deeper in love with Shouyou and wanting to be with him for the rest of his life. "You don't have to celebrate that…"

To put it into simple terms, Kageyama Tobio is in love with a man. The way he feels about this man is something not easily put into words, not that Tobio is ever good with words to begin with. He makes Tobio laugh and smile, most of the time he’s either highly aware or completely unaware of how he makes the omega feel. This man is willing to do some relaxing baking or simply listen to Tobio blow off steam after a long day or for anything. This very man is even willing to deal with his lover’s that simmered down over the years and obsession with becoming the number one hero. 

Every time Shouyou smiles, Tobio feels like he's losing every ounce of oxygen down to his very soul. The smile that forms on his companion's face makes Tobio's heart race. His smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from him. His smile always leaves Tobio breathless, speechless, heart pounding, needing deep breaths in order to come back to earth, and with shaky hands. That smile is truly a beautiful smile and the omega would do anything to protect that smile.

"Tobio? Let's go!" Shouyou smiles at the bewildered omega and takes him by the hand to guide him to their hotel. He never imagined falling in love because he wanted to focus on raising Natsu, but Tobio came into his life and flipped it upside down. "I love you."

Tobio's mind short circuits since he wasn't expecting to hear that at all, but he's more than excited to hear it. He nearly tears up, but Tobio holds back for Natsu's sake. "I love you, too. I… I want to be your mate."

"Does this mean Tobio is living with us for good?" Natsu asks innocently and laughs alongside Tobio when she's lifted off the ground effortlessly. "Does it?"

"It does if your brother wants me to stay." Tobio responds with a gentle smile, hugging Natsu close to him while smirking at a shell shocked Shouyou and thinking to himself. 

_ This is a life I want to live… with Shouyou and Natsu.  _

Shouyou's focus is scattered. He is filled with nervous anticipation, excitement, and he even feels giddy. Lately he's been having trouble holding a conversation and sitting still while his thoughts dance in infinite directions. Yet he has to get through today in one piece. Today the young alpha is planning on proposing to his mate, who is also the same man Shouyou saved two years ago. After their trip in Hokkaido, Tobio permanently moved in with him and Natsu and Shouyou couldn't have been any happier.

Shouyou's life was perfect before, but Tobio made it even better. Finding out Tobio was pregnant was even better news. Natsu is more than excited to be an aunt, but her excitement doesn't even compare to Shouyou's excitement. Thankfully Natsu is at a sleepover so the alpha can focus on his goal for tonight.

He's going to ask Tobio to spend the rest of their lives together.

When Tobio comes to their favorite spot to eat, Shouyou loses the ability to speak momentarily as the chatter from the other patrons in the restaurant suddenly falls deaf upon his ears. He's so beautiful that his breath is taken away. For a man, he’s very graceful and poised, and has long, toned legs that are covered by slightly loose jeans which fit his round, firm ass too perfectly. He's wearing a fitting navy blue button down shirt with a few of the top buttons purposely left undone. 

This angelic man has short, wavy ink black hair and deep ocean blue eyes that are complemented by slightly thick eyebrows. He tends to have a beautiful gentle expression that comes off as emotionless which is a major upgrade from the scowl that never left Tobio's face, but his eyes show all interest. His athletic figure even has curves in all the right places and even his arms are flawless. Shouyou is feeling a spark in his gut that he never imagined he would ever feel again the longer he admires Tobio. 

It's as if Shouyou is falling in love for the first time. 

"Shouyou, stop drooling, you dumbass…" Tobio murmurs, trying to be intimidating but fails miserably the second a faint blush tints his cheeks.

"How can I not drool over my beautiful  _ pregnant _ mate?" Shouyou questions with a grin and gets up immediately, pulling out a chair for his whole world to sit and going as far as to push the chair back in. "What did the doctor say?"

"Both the baby and I are healthy. We'll be able to find out the gender at my next appointment… y-you have to come with me for the next one. I was lonely…" Tobio explains before whispering his confession shyly and flashes a soft smile when Shouyou holds his left hand, silently wishing there was a ring on him.  _ I wonder if he even wants to get married… we never talked about it.  _

"I promise I'll go! I couldn't escape practice to come to this one… I'm sorry, Babe." Shouyou apologizes sincerely, lightly squeezing the ring box in his pocket with his free hand to prepare himself to ask the most important question of his life. "Tobio, actually… I want to ask you something."

Shouyou quickly pulls a small black velvet ring box out of his inside suit pocket while Tobio is asking the waiter for peanut butter in a cup and sucks in a shaky breath when he looks at the small box that's now in his hand, feeling his throat constrict. Panic rises like a virus spreading throughout his body. Will they say yes? He suddenly doesn’t know how to speak. Or walk. He can't find the right words to say and his palms are clammy, and it was all he could do to stop himself from wanting to knot his fingers together.

Nerves are shocking Shouyou's body still and he's mentally practicing a certain mini speech that he wrote weeks before this trip. All of his love is about to be poured out, making Shouyou pray he doesn't get tongue tied asking a very important question. When chocolate brown eyes land on Tobio being distracted by the waiter leaving their table, Shouyou knows it's now or never.

Tobio blinks owlishly as he watches Shouyou stand up, following his mate with his gaze before his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets over Shouyou getting down on one knee and words run dry except for his ability to utter his mate's name. "S-Shouyou?"

"Tobio, it took weeks of rehearsals and mental preparation to gain the courage to ask this. But first, I need you to know how much you mean to me." Shouyou begins to say, forcing himself not to get embarrassed by the patrons and even the staff starting to record the scene. It's not every day where Japan's Sweetheart is about to propose to someone. "You're the reason I can wake up every day. Without you, I'd suffocate from the lack of air."

Shouyou's face heats up even more and opens the ring box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires embedded in it and they're a close second to the beautiful blue eyes the omega has. Tobio immediately wells up in tears of joy, unable to form proper words and just nodding quickly. This took him by complete surprise, and it’s making him happy and emotional. Everyone in the room starts to applaud them and smiles spread across the room like wildfire.

"Y-Yes, fucking yes! Put the ring on me please." Tobio says between his tears, waiting for Shouyou to put the ring on him before apologizing to the shocked waiter for his foul language. "I-I love you so so much though you're making me cry and swear, you dumbass."

"But I'm  _ your _ dumbass." Shouyou laughs brightly through his own happy tears as he slides the ring onto Tobio's finger, kissing his mate's hand afterwards and smiling from ear to ear. "I love you so much, Tobio. I'm so glad I saved you two years ago…"

"I'm glad, too. I got to remember who I am and… I made new memories with you. Thank you for the memory, Shouyou. I love you." Tobio whispers and cups both of Shouyou's cheeks, pressing their lips together lovingly as if nothing around them exists. 

_ If it wasn't for Shouyou, I don't know where I'd be. I love him more than words…  _


End file.
